Say Something
by VidaReale
Summary: Alaude knew her weird behavior, but he never ask her about it. Kyouya knew she was acting unusual, but he brushed it off. What they didn't knew was they ended up losing her in the end. [Alaude x sister!OC x Hibari] [Warning: angst, suicide, OOC, horrible grammar] [The pic doesn't belong to me]


_**Say Something**_

 _Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_

 _Genre: angst, family_

 _Pairing: Alaude x sister!OC x Hibari_

 _Warning: mentions of suicide, character died, OOC_

 _[I don't own Alaude or Hibari or Giotto. I only own Allondra and the plot]_

* * *

 _ **[Say something, I'm giving up on you]**_

"Ah, welcome home, Alaude, Kyouya!"

Allondra greeted when she saw her two brothers entered the house after opening the front door. Alaude nodded in acknowledgement while Kyouya grunted in reply. The black haired boy immediately walked to the kitchen after shrugging off his shoes. Alaude, decided not to rush, sighed and slipped off his shoes. Allondra began unbuttoning his dark grey trench coat and removing it from her brother's shoulders.

"Dinner is ready," Allondra informed, hanging the coat on the wall just above the shoe locker. "Hurry up and eat before it gets cold!"

Alaude nodded, not yet questioning the red tint on both of Allondra's eye corners.

 _ **[I'll be the one if you want me to]**_

Dinner was quiet as usual. The only sounds were scraping of chopsticks against ceramic bowl and plate, water running from the faucet, and scrubbing. Alaude and Kyouya were having dinner while Allondra cleaned the dishes. Kyouya was the first one to leave after mumbling his gratitude for the dinner, leaving Alaude and his younger sister by two years alone.

 _ **[Anywhere I would've followed you]**_

"Why were you crying?" finally Alaude asked, still seated on the chair – blue eyes boring to his sister's back.

He expected Allondra to stiffened and started making excuses like she used to. This time, she shrugged lightly and chuckled. Alaude raised an eyebrow before his expression turned hard.

"Just watching some super sad movie," Allondra said and laughed sheepishly. "It was so sad, for Lord's sake! The next thing I knew, snot and tears everywhere!"

She explained while still focusing on her task, not sparing a glance at her older brother while doing so. Alaude didn't say anything. The older male decided to push his chair back and stood up, walking out from the dining room.

"Hey, nii-san," Allondra's call made him stop on his tracks just by the doorway.

"Thank you for worrying about me,"

Alaude stood silent for a few seconds after processing the words in his head. He continued his tracks after gave a grunt as a reply.

 _ **[Say something, I'm giving up on you]**_

* * *

 _ **[And I... am feeling so small**_

 _ **It was over my head]**_

Kyouya was not in the mood today. His irritation parameter was hitting the top and he practically need to do something to blow up some steam. The prefect growled at a group of rule-breakers who piled on the floor, groaning in pain and some even knocked out. He was being more violent and his bloodlust made him itch to fight more.

Kyouya wiped some blood from his cheek before storming to his next destination – the rooftop. Maybe some sky, nice breeze, and silence could ease his mind. He pried the door open, walking to his usual sleeping spot and lying on it with Hibird chirped his name and started singing the school's anthem.

"Beating up people wouldn't do any good for your temper, you know."

"Leave me alone before I bite you to death."

"That's not the way to thank your sister!"

Kyouya scoffed, not bothering to open his eyes nor shifting to glance at Allondra who approached him with a lunch box in hand.

"You forgot your lunch again." She scolded her younger brother while grinning. "Maybe it's the reason for your irritation, because you're hungry."

Kyouya was not amused with her teasing. "I don't need it."

"You're so mean, Kyouya!" the older girl complained while brushing her platinum blonde hair with her fingers, ice blue eyes staring at her younger brother's figure who still lying on the ground unmoving. Kyouya didn't need to look to feel the soft and warm gaze directed towards him.

 _ **[I know nothing at all**_

 _ **And I... will stumble and fall]**_

"What are you doing?" he asked as he felt Allondra sat beside his lying figure.

"Enjoying the weather with you." She replied and then the two fell silent, letting swirling of wind filled it. Kyouya opened his eyes and glanced at her. Allondra looked at the vast sky with sincere look present on her face.

"Here, Kyouya!" she suddenly said and straightening her legs, patting her lap – signaling the boy to laid his head on it. The said boy did so without any threats or insult, he didn't want to waste his energy to do so. Besides, this is Allondra – the only female he interacted with.

 _ **[I'm still learning to love**_

 _ **Just starting to crawl]**_

Kyouya felt content – which he wouldn't admit if hell had to freeze over. He could feel his irritation dispersed when Allondra running her slender fingers through his inky black strands. Believe it or not, he had love the sensation since he was young. Allondra was the one who gave him love and spoiled him, replacing his mother. She always lulled him to sleep by lying his head on her lap, petting his hair, and sung lullabies until he drifted off.

Just like now.

Kyouya shifted to his right side, burying his face to her stomach. He inhaled her scent – the fragrance of home attached to her with hint of tea in it.

"Hey, Kyouya," she said, not stopping the way she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love you. You know that, right?"

Kyouya didn't say anything at first.

"Hn." Finally, he grunted in reply before letting himself to enter his dream realm.

 _ **[Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

 _ **I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you]**_

"Have a nice day, you two!" Allondra said while handing Alaude his trench coat and Kyouya his black gakuran with his red and gold arm band already attached on the sleeve.

Alaude buttoned his dark gray coat before he reached for his tie. He intended to fixed it but Allondra beat him to it. She straightened it with a tug and few shifts to perfection. Alaude watched as her mouth formed a grin, showing her pearly white teeth, while patted his chest.

"There, handsome as always." She commented. The platinum haired male shot her a look, Kyouya too.

"What? Is it a crime to compliment my own brother?" Allondra asked. Kyouya scoffed, immediately regretted the moment he thought something was wrong with his older sister. On the other side, Alaude just sighed and bend down to pick up his suit case from the floor.

"Aren't you going to work?" he said. Allondra shook her head.

"I already called Giotto." She explained. "I'm not feeling too well today,"

Alaude nodded and he looked at Kyouya. The said boy pushed himself up from leaning on the wall, ready to walk out of the house.

 ** _[Anywhere I would've followed you_**

 _ **Say something, I'm giving up on you]**_

But Allondra stopped the two. Her grip was present in their arm and she pulled them against her. Alaude felt her arm around his waist while Kyouya felt her hand on the back of his neck, resting his forehead on her shoulder blade.

This caught the two off guard.

Allondra inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. She rested her forehead against Alaude's shoulder blade and rubbed her cheek on Kyouya's black tuffs. Hibird flapped its wings and flew, landed on Allondra's head, snuggling into the strands of platinum blonde hair.

 _ **[And I... will swallow my pride**_

 _ **You're the one that I love]**_

"I love you both. I love you both so much, okay?" she said with sincerity. So much sincerity which made Alaude and Kyouya stay rooted on their place. They didn't return the gesture, just stay in their spot until Allondra let them go.

Alaude and Kyouya walked out of the house without saying a word.

 _ **[And I'm saying goodbye**_

 _ **Say something, I'm giving up on you]**_

When the two got home, their house was not lit.

It was dark, which was weird considered that Allondra never forgot to turn on the lights. When Alaude stepped into the house followed by Kyouya, who immediately walked towards the kitchen. Allondra wasn't delivering him his lunch and she made him starving.

Kyouya grumbled in irritation.

Alaude watched his younger brother stormed into the kitchen. He felt foreign about the whole atmosphere of the house. Something was wrong, he concluded. Allondra wasn't present to greet them when they got home.

Maybe she went grocery shopping, Alaude thought.

Kyouya walked out from the dining room, looking even more irritated when Alaude shrugged off his shoes. His ears caught some growling about 'no dinner' and 'where the hell is she?'. This alerted Alaude even more. Allondra always had dinner prepared for them even though she wanted to go out of the house.

Alaude switched on the lamp before he sprinted soundlessly upstairs. Kyouya studied his figure before following him, trying to be stealthy as possible. Someone broke into the house and still in the place currently. Someone who's stupid enough to face his and Alaude's wrath, that's what running in Kyouya's mind.

When they arrived upstairs, the hallways were dark. Fortunately, the wooden floor wasn't creaking every time they move. Alaude looked at Kyouya, demanding he stood on guard while he himself checked every room upstairs.

Kyouya complied when Alaude gave him his glare.

Alaude opened the doors one by one; the master bedroom, the bathroom, and the others even his own bedroom. He found nothing. Allondra's bedroom was the only ones left. When he walked and stopped in front of her bedroom, his foot stepped on something wet. He looked down, eyes narrowing at the dark colored puddle.

But when his nose caught the scent of metallic, he pried the door open and turned on the light.

Allondra's slumped figure on the floor, surrounded with red greeted his sight.

 _ **[And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you]**_

He stormed in and kneeling, picking up her figure from the floor – not caring the slightest about the amount of blood that dirtied his hands. Alaude held her close, noticing her body temperature was cold – complete contrast with his warm one. When he shifted her body, an x acto knife rolled out from Allondra's right palm – stained with blood. Alaude immediately gripped her left hand, trickles of warm liquid slide between his fingers as he tried to stop the bleeding from her left wrist.

Allondra's face was extremely pale and Alaude didn't feel any movements, not even rising chest. He felt his heart dropped into the pit of his stomach, storm brewing in his mind, he felt his breathing pattern began to ragged.

Kyouya knew something was wrong when Alaude stormed into his older sister's room. When some light from Allondra's room illuminate the hallway, the red puddle in front of her room made Kyouya sprinted to it. When he arrived at the doorway, he immediately froze.

He was used on seeing bloody figures, he was used on seeing blood.

But he was not used on seeing the red liquid stained his sister's body.

 _ **[And anywhere I would've followed you]**_

"Don't you dare die on me, Allondra." Kyouya could hear Alaude snarled in such fury he never heard of. Hibird gave our startled chirps when it saw the scene. Kyouya snatched his phone from his pocket, dialing a certain number.

" _Namimori Hospital –_ "

"I need an ambulance. _Now_." He growled to anyone who answered his emergency call.

 _ **[Say something, I'm giving up on you]**_

"I – I'm sorry, sir. We couldn't help her."

What?

 _What did he just say?_

Kyouya was ready to turn the doctor into a bloody pulp with his tonfas. But, before he could brandish his weapon, Alaude already beat him to it. The older male already sent the poor man flying and crashing to the wall. There were shrieks of panic and yelling but he didn't care.

"What do you mean you can't save her?" Alaude walked towards the doctor's slumped figure, his mighty handcuffs already present in his hand. His blue eyes were sharp and filled with menace, which made everyone except Kyouya cowered in fear and praying for their life.

"You better have a good answer or there will be hell to pay." The platinum haired male snarled in such fury which sent shivers down the spine.

The doctor didn't plead for mercy nor did he cower in fear. Instead, the old man looked at Alaude with such sadness. It was like adding fuel to the fire. Alaude was ready to unleash his wrath and crippled the man.

"Stop it, Alaude." Giotto said as he stood in front of the doctor.

His pale orange orbs looked at his friend with the same sadness the doctor gave him. Alaude's piercing glare didn't affect Giotto. He didn't need pity, he didn't need sorry.

He needed Allondra save.

"Out of my way, Giotto." The said blonde male shook his head. Giotto knew it would be beyond impossible for Alaude and Kyouya to accept the truth. Hell, he himself couldn't believe his ears when he heard the news. Giotto knew that this would be a hard blow for the sibling even though they wouldn't admit it until the end of time.

The world was cruel.

Truth was painful.

Fate was merciless.

"I'm sorry, Alaude." Giotto said softly.

 _ **[Say something, I'm giving up on you]**_

The doctor led them to the morgue with Giotto's request and left Kyouya and Alaude alone with Allondra's cold body on the metal table.

Alaude was the one who walked towards her body while Kyouya stay rooted in his spot. The older male stared at his younger sister's figure. Her skin turned as pale as paper, no blood pumping from her dead heart.

She looked peaceful.

Alaude noticed he stopped breathing ever since he entered the room. Now he took a short inhale and reached out his hand, cupping Allondra's cheek. He felt the smooth and cold skin in his palm as he caressed her face.

Reality came crashing down on him.

Allondra would never wake up. The warmth he thought will be there forever vanished. Her smiling figure greeting him and Kyouya home no longer exist. Her laugh and weird jokes were never going to be heard again. The love and peace she gave them was gone.

Alaude bend down, resting his forehead on Allondra's.

"Why did you do this to us…" he whispered.

She never told him or Kyouya about her problems.

She never once cried in front of them both.

The only thing she did was taking care of them, caring for them, patching them up countless nights after fights, chasing away their nightmares and gave them peace, being there for them, knowing the best for them, replacing their mother's role for her whole life.

And the thing they gave her in return was little to none care.

Alaude shook, his knees slowly giving up on him. A tear sliding down his cheek.

He sobbed soundlessly.

* * *

Kyouya didn't even want to stand in that wretched room. He stormed out after he caught Alaude's whispered to his deceased older sister. He pried the door open, knuckles white from how long he clenched his hands.

He gritted his teeth.

Night's cold breeze didn't even bother him as he stomped out from the building, searching for a deserted place so he could be alone and drown in his thoughts. His mind racing thousand miles per second, his chest clenched painfully. He couldn't even breathe properly.

When he found his place, Kyouya stopped abruptly. He panted harshly.

Allondra was no more.

 _His sister_ was no more.

The world around him seemed to crumble.

She wouldn't be greeting him when they got home. She wouldn't be delivering him lunch every day to Nami Middle. She wouldn't be there to ran her fingers through his hair, lulling him to sleep. She wouldn't be there to give him her sweet smile. She wouldn't be there when he unconsciously needed her warmth. She wouldn't be there to convince him that he's passion and doing was pure.

Kyouya let his back rested on the wall behind him as he slid down to the ground.

He buried his face in his knees.

He started to question his existence without Allondra in it.

 _ **[Say something...]**_

* * *

ANOTHER STORY, YEAHHHH! #slapped

I hope you readers enjoyed this fanfic!

Mostly, I want to tell the readers that if you had hard times in your life, don't be afraid to talk to your loved ones about it. They always wanted to help you through your hard times. Don't bear it alone. It's painful, it's driving you crazy, making you think and do what you shouldn't think or do. Please remember that many people love you because of who you are, many people being blessed with your existence especially your family.

I had depression and anxiety, honestly. And I tried self harm once, but my family and friends were there for me. Also God helps me and I believe in Him.

Seek help if you have to.

 _ **You're not alone.**_

\- _VidaReale_


End file.
